Life's like a box of Chocolate
by Draco-lover-001
Summary: Hermione world is turned upside down with four words. Sirius has a niece. Someone everyone thinks is dead is alive. Draco’s NICE? R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!! BUT…..if J.K. Rowling is willing to let me have Draco I would be extremely happy.

Pairings: Hermione & OC, Draco& OC, Harry & Ginny, Ron & Lavender, Pansy & OC

Summary: Hermione world is turned upside down with four words. Sirius has a niece. Someone everyone thinks is dead is alive. Draco's NICE? R&R 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione Granger woke up with a start to the sound of thunder and lighting. She sat up and glared at the wall,

"Why can't I ever sleep?" she thought.

It had been two months since she had last saw Harry and Ron. The whole time she had a sneaky suspicion something wasn't right at home. She felt as though she didn't belong. Little did she know she was right.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry Potter groaned as he heard his aunt Petunia pounding at his bedroom door.

"Damn Dursleys! He thought, _Why do I have to do everything for them? _

He got up got dressed and went downstairs and to his utter surprise in front of him stood Nymphadora Tonks.

"Watcher Harry,"

"Tonks what are you doing here?"

"I was sent by Dumbledore to come get'cha."

"Really?"

She nods and says, "Yes really! Now go pack you trunk!"

"What about the Dursleys?"

She pointed her finger upwards and there upon the ceiling trapped in spider webs were his aunt, uncle, and cousin. "You have got to teach me the spell for that one…"

"Of course, anytime but know."

With that they went upstairs and gathered together Harry's things. "Wingardium Leviosa," Tonks stated, pointing her wand at Harry's now packed trunk, while he grabbed Hedwig. Together, Tonks and Harry apparated to Grimmauld Place where they were met by a hilarious sight, the painting of Mrs. Black had a piece of tape over her mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The young girl and her father walked up the steps and found the door to Grimmauld place, without knocking her father opened the door and the painting of Mrs. Black started shouting, "MY SON IS HOME MY NON-TREACHEROUS SON IS HOME!"

Regulus Black pulled out his wand and silenced his mother's

painting.

"Damn thing never would shut up." He said quietly.

Sirius Black heard his mother's rantings and couldn't believe it Regulus alive, but how? The ministry reported him dead. He shook his head, and walked through the kitchen door where he came face to face with his own flesh in blood.

"Regulus?" he whispered.

"Sirius," the man replied, "How ya been?" "I heard you were put in Azkaban."

"I heard you were dead," Sirius said laughing. The two brothers hugged, and then Sirius noticed the girl. "Who's she?"

"This is my daughter," Regulus stated quietly, I need you to watch over her, I'll be back soon." Regulus apparated away.

They walked into the kitchen and Sirius asked, "So do you want anything to drink?"

"A nice shot of firewhiskey would be nice, but butterbeer is fine," she replied smiling.

Sirius laughed, "One butterbeer, coming right up." He pulled his wand out of his pocket, gave it a flick, and a mug floated in front of where the young girl was sitting, without even spilling a drop.

"So…how old are you?" The girl looked up at her uncle surprised. _He didn't know my name, he doesn't know how old I am, nothing. Father is so gonna pay for this one. _

At that moment, two people had apparated right outside of Grimmauld place. The boy-who-lived, Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks, to be exact.

"Harry, I have to go, tell Sirius I'll be back in awhile ok?" Harry nodded and Tonks apparated away.

Harry walked through the kitchen door and heard Sirius ask some girl, "So…how old are you?"

Sirius looked up and saw Harry staring at him and his niece, "Hello Harry!" "Hello Sirius," Harry said giving his godfather a hug.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl.

"Emillecia Black, soon to be 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you are the famous Harry Potter, but." She took a breath, "call me Emma."

"Sirius, you had a daughter and didn't tell me?"

"Harry, this isn't my daughter."

"Wait the only other brother you have is…Regulus…so Regulus Black's alive?"

"Yes, Harry, He's alive. Regulus is Emma's father, not me, though she looks a lot like me. She even struts like me."

"She struts like you?" Harry asked eyebrows raised.

"Yeah!" "check it out." Sirius motioned for Emma to come to him. Emma stood up and standing by Sirius, they proceeded to strut around the table.

Emma, Harry, and Sirius all busted out laughing. "Sirius, when is my brother coming?" Emma asked sweetly through her giggles.

"I'm assuming your father went to get your brother, Damian should be here soon." "Ok?"

"Ok" she replied solemnly.

"So….where have you been going to school if you haven't been to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Beauxbotons (AN: SP I know, could someone please tell me how to spell it?) Academy for girls, of course." "Where else would I go?" she asked sarcastically.

Suddenly there were three loud pops, as if someone had apparated, and then six blonde-haired people walked into the kitchen.

Am I evil or am I evil? grins A cliffy from me too you.

The more you review the faster I update so hit that bluish-purplish button and REVIEW!

Tosses cookies

I'd like to see people try to guess who the blonds are…ok well review all of you! Yes…that means you /points at computer screen/ REVIEW!!

With Love & Hate,

Kiara

Aka

Draco-lover-001

/huggles you all/

/stamps your forehead with a button that says, "REVIEW OR DIE!!"/


End file.
